Zero
by erodes145
Summary: Un Hombre, Una mascara, Un ideal sera lo suficiente para cambiar el rumbo destructivo que lleva el mundo, sera su voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la envestidas de su ambición, descubre como un chico junto a al amor de aquellos cercanos a el puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia unete a lelouch y su alterego zero, cambiar el mundo sin consumirse en el mismo.
1. Prologo:Bautismo de fuego

**Zero **

**Prologo**

"**Bautizo de fuego"**

Corría el verano del año 2010 según el calendario del imperio británico uno de los más grandes del planeta. En la capital del imperio Pedragon -ubicado en Arizona estados unidos-un chico de 10 años se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los tantos cuartos que poseía la mansión de la villa Aries, la habitación en si era el reflejo de la palabra lujo, lo más resaltante era la enorme cama tamaño King que ocupaba gran parte del espacio, junto a sus cortinas que cubrían a quien durmiera hay, la alfombra de lujo que cubría todo el suelo, además de una enorme librería que estaba en la pared opuesta de la cama junto al gran ventanal que daba vista a los jardines de la mansión, además de una mesa de noche y otra mesa y sillones al otro lado donde estaba un juego de ajedrez encima por ultimo estaba la puerta de madera que daba acceso al baño de la habitación.

-Lelouch- decía suavemente la voz de la emperatriz Marianne al oído de su hijo, había ido a despertar a su pequeño para las actividades del día -Cariño ya es hora de despertar- volvió a insistir ella.

-todavía no…madre- le respondió entre dormido la voz de un niño en sus sueño, que ante la molestia de su madre se arropaba aún más.

-Lelouch hijo mío- esta vez la voz parecía alejarse del cuarto poco a poco -te amo-fue lo último que dijo antes que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Madre¡- grito el niño levantándose abruptamente de la cama donde se había encontrado descansando -Madre no te vayas-dijo esta vez saliendo rápidamente hacia la puerta con esperanza de detenerla. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para ver el vacío pasillo que conectaba toda el piso, no había rastro de su madre por ningún lado.

-mama-dijo el al sentir lagrimas comenzar a salir de sus ojos purpuras mientras la realidad lo impactaba como un balde de agua fría en el rostro, memorias regresaban a su conciencia golpeándolo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

Regreso a su habitación lentamente sin querer aceptar la verdad. Hace menos de cinco días atrás todo en la vida de Lelouch había sido normal, todos los días era despertado por su madre para luego encontrase en el desayuno con su amada hermana Nunnally y disfrutar juntos de la comida, luego venían las tutorías y después pasaba el resto del día jugando con Nunnally y alguno de su otros familiares. Todo había sido así hasta que hace cinco días un grupo de terrorista había logrado infiltrarse en la villa y acabar con la vida de su madre y en el ataque su hermana salió herida dejándola en una silla de rueda y sin su vista, todavía estaba hospital recuperándose del ataque.

Lelouch vi Britania era Hijo se la emperatriz Marianne Lamperouge o Marianne ' el flash' y Charles zi Britania actual emperador, era un niño de tez pálida pelo negro como su madre pero corto y ojos enorme y expresivos de color purpuras, todo una monada según la opinión de las mujeres que lo conocían, aunque era corto de edad tenía un grado de madurez muy alto, maestro de las estrategias y el ajedrez pero fácil de molestar e irritar por sus hermanas aunque no importara que le hicieran de todas formas terminaba perdonándolas.

_Se había levantado temprano ese día, no sabía por qué a lo mejor fue debido a que su madre no fue a despertarlo. Se había arreglado para el día y esperaba encontrarse con su madre y hermana en el comedor._

_Camino por los pasillos de la mansión tranquilamente, noto que el lugar estaba vacío, la mansión se sentía desolada, camino en dirección de la escalera principal para dirigirse al patio frontal de la casa hasta que escucho el sonido de disparos inundar todos los pasillos de la mansión, seguido del grito aterrado de su hermana Nunnally. _

_Lelouch salió corriendo en dirección de los sonidos a todo lo que podían sus cortas piernas hasta llegar al sitio del grito, era en la escalera principal de la casa el lugar donde había pensado dirigirse, en sitio habían algunos sirvientes de la mansión petrificados, Lelouch se preguntó mentalmente por qué hasta que vio la escena delante . Abajo en los escalos se encontraban los cuerpos inmóviles de varios sirvientes y un poco más abajo estaba el cuerpo de Marianne tirado en los escalones protegiendo a Nunnally con ambos brazos, la escena era espantosa, el vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto su madre estaba lleno de sangre, incluyendo múltiples agujeros en él, Su hermana Nunnally también se encontraba en el mismo estado, solo que sus ojos se encontraban abierto de par en par horrorizados.._

_Lelouch salió en dirección de su madre casi saltando los escalones, cuando estuvo cerca de las personas que más amaba en el mundo se dio cuenta que su madre no estaba respirando parecía dormida, mientras Nunnally se estaba petrificada en su lugar mirando a Marianne._

_-Madre¡- grito el mientras se agachaba, penso que debía de ser algún tipo de broma mala, hasta que no sintió a su madre responder._

"Madre" varios recuerdos de ella vinieron a recordarle la perdida, abrazo aún más fuerte la almohada que ahora tenía entre brazos, no podía creer que habían asesinado a su madre, Más aun en su propio hogar, que debía ser uno de los sitios más seguros del mundo. El sonido de su puerta ser abierta bruscamente le saco de su transe, levanto su rostro para mirar a un par de guardias entrar a su habitación con armas en manos, esperando encontrar algún tipo de enemigo en su cuarto.

-¡Su majestad, se encuentra bien¡- pregunto el hombre a cargo mientras inspeccionaba su cuarto en buscas de amenazas.

-¿a qué se debe esta intromisión?-dijo Lelouch mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas, un príncipe nunca debía mostrar sus debilidades.

-perdone su majestad, es que escuchamos un grito desde el pasillo, provenir de su habitación y pensamos que….- intento terminar el, sin conseguir las agallas de decirlo.

-que había sido otro atentado-

-si su majestad- hizo una reverencia para pedir disculpa por su intromisión al igual que el otro guardia presente.

-no hay nada que disculpar, solo hacían su trabajo- dijo Lelouch –ahora si me permiten debo prepararme – se giró para caminar en dirección del baño.

-Si su alteza- ambos hombre se retiraron tan rápido como llegaron, no querían causar molestia al chico. Lelouch cerro las puerta del baño mientras se derrumbaba detrás de ellas, casi había sido descubierto llorando en su cuarto, aunque no podía evitarlo quería romper en lágrimas por el dolor que sentía en su interior, no era físico era algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Envolvió sus piernas en un abraso mientras enterraba su rostro entre ellas dejándose llevar por las emociones, aunque debía mostrar una actitud fría, una actitud que no demostrara debilidades en estos momentos no podía hacerlo, en estos momentos no era Lelouch vi Britania decimoséptimo príncipe del imperio, no en estos momentos era simplemente Lelouch el chico de 10 años que había presenciado la muerte de su madre.

Luego de un rato de sollozar en solitario levanto su rostro para el ver el cuarto de baño, deseaba volver a dormir y dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños en donde podía estar con su madre y Nunnally sonriendo junto a ellas, pero era inútil con la intromisión de los guardias y con la caída de su ánimo, debía afrontar la tarea que se avecinaba hoy. Hoy era el día en que iba a enfrentar cara a cara con el hombre que supuestamente era su padre Charles zi Britania.

Desde la muerte de su madre y su posterior entierro había estado desenado encontrarse con el hombre, había solicitado una entrevista con el hace un par de días y para hoy había sido pautada la reunión, aunque muchos de sus parientes se habían opuesto a su idea, necesitaba hacerlo. Con una fuerza renovada se levando del suelo frio del baño para prepararse para su enfrentamiento.

Charles zi Britania, 98 emperador de Britania hombre de carácter fuerte y voz dominante hombre de gran estatura y poder, predicador abierto del darwinismo y la Plutocracia, racista de primera clase y lo peor de todos hombre sin sentimientos, sin amor, a sus hijos a sus seguidores a su pueblo. La sola idea de pensar en ese hombre como su padre hacia retorcer las entrañas a Lelouch, alguien que no asistía al funeral de sus consorte y mandaba pésames a través de emisarios y que le importaba un bledo lo que sucediera con el y Nunnally no merecía ser llamado padre, el odio que sentía contra ese hombre se incrementaba día a día.

"no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza 'padre' pero pienso averiguarlo" pensó Lelouch mientras ponía veneno en la palabra padre, puso la regadera del baño en frio para tratar de calamar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Media después de la intromisión de los guardias al cuarto de Lelouch, el mismo estaba arreglado y preparado para partir, muchos otros nobles poseían sirvientes que se encargaban de sus quehaceres pero Lelouch había solicitado no tener ninguno, no le gustaba ser tratado como un incapacitado que no era capaz de vestirse por sí mismo. Escucho una persona llamar a su puerto sacándolo de su concentración, había estado observando los hermosos jardines de la mansión desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-adelante- dijo Lelouch viendo en dirección de la entrada, dejando ingresar a uno de los empleados del lugar

-disculpe su majestad, pero la princesa Cornelia ha arribado a la mansión junto a su hermana la princesa Euphemia, ambas solicitan su audiencia- dijo uno de los guardias con rodilla en tierra sin levantar la mirada a Lelouch.

No le sorprendió la presencia de Cornelia ya que ella misma se había ofrecido a ser su escolta hasta el palacio, desde la muerte de su madre su hermana había sido afectada fuertemente cambiando su actitud completamente, desde el ataque parecía no despegarse de su lado pero Euphemia era otra historia, la última vez que la había visto fue en el funeral, parecía estar muy deprimida "Euphemia" pensó en el rostro amable de su hermanastra.

-la princesa Cornelia ha estado…. Intento hablar el sirviente pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de otra persona a cuarto. Parada en la puerta estaba la figura de la tercera princesa Euphemia li Britania su hermana amada, en un vestido hermoso mientras esperaba expectante la aprobación de su llegada.

-guardia, déjenos a solas he infórmele a mi hermana Cornelia que bajare en unos instantes-

-si su majestad- hizo una reverencia a Lelouch y mientras salía de la habitación otra a Euphemia antes de cerrar la puerta, apenas estaban los dos solos en el cuarto Euphemia se lanzó en los brazos de Lelouch mientras lo aplastaba en un abrazo.

-Hermano- dijo ella mientras apretaba fuertemente a Lelouch que le devolvía el abrazo, había algo más en ese brazo no era un simple abrazo de bienvenida sino uno más de disculpas, disculpa por no haber estado con él durante estos momentos tan duros.

-Euphemia, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe- le dijo Lelouch al oído enterando su cabeza en el cuello de ella mientras era invadido por el agradable aroma de su pelo, dejando intoxicar esa adictiva fragancia.

-Yo también te extrañe, hermano lulú- le respondió ella mientras sentía las lágrimas de el mojar su vestido, se sentía mal al haberlo abandonado pero su hermana había ordenado que no podía acercase a la villa hasta que estuviera segura que nadie más volvería a atacar imágenes del rostro de su hermano durante el funeral invadieron su mente, aunque ella fuera solo un año menor que su hermano sentía una gran conexión con él.

Siguieron abrazos un rato hasta que las lágrimas de Lelouch y de Euphemia se calmaron. Euphemia li Britania era la hermanastra de Lelouch y Nunnally un año menor que Lelouch pero mayor que Nunnally tercera hija de Charles. Euphemia y Lelouch habían crecido de forma casi inseparable aunque tuvieran madres diferentes Marianne había ocupado el espacio en su corazón que pertenecía a su verdadera madre ya que para Euphemia su madre solo la veía como un estorbo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos aunque fueran de madres diferentes, si se hablaba de Lelouch lo más probable es que también se hablara de ella, tenía el pelo de color rosado suave algo que a Lelouch le gustaba, el color tan exótico de su pelo, además fue el mismo el que le pidió que se lo dejara crecer y no se lo cortara.

-¿como ha estado Nunnally?- pregunto ella mientras se soltaba de mala gana del abrazo de su hermano que ahora estaba más calmado.

-despertó ayer del coma- le respondió el sonando triste –al parecer el trauma de la muerte de madre le ha causado ceguera, mas o menos fue lo que dijeron los doctores-

Una ganas terribles de gritar de dolor invadió el cuerpo de Euphemia, había escuchado que se hermana había perdido su capacidad para caminar debido al ataque y ahora se enteraba que no volvería a ver, porque el mundo debía ser tan injusto.

-los doctores dicen que la única cura es el tiempo, desde que despertó no ha parado de preguntar por madre-

-¿le has dicho algo?- pregunto Euphemia suavemente mientras ponía un brazo sobre el hombro de Lelouch, aunque ambos fueran solo niños ella sabía que Lelouch era alguien muy maduro para su edad.

-Si- respondió el mientras tomaba la mano de Euphemia y la cubría con la suya, no sabía por qué pero se sentía mejor de esa forma, más relajado.

-Pobre de Nunnally- dijo ella en tono triste –¿estarás bien lulú?- no sabía por qué pero necesitaba preguntarle, necesitaba estar segura que no perdería a su hermano amable y amoroso, necesita estar segura que podría volver a ser como antes.

-no se euphy, solo soy un chico- dijo el apretado el agarre de su hermana –esto parece salido de un mal sueño – su hermano la volvió a abrazar sentía que era lo correcto, recordó como solo meses atrás los tres de ellos solían jugar en los jardines, corriendo y sonriendo uno tras de otro mientras ella y Nunnally ponían en vergüenza a Lelouch que siempre termina poniéndose rojo como un tomate, también recordó las noches que solía quedarse en la habitación de Lelouch junto a Nunnally mientras se contaban historias de terror o jugar a ser rey y reina , ella y Nunnally terminaban peleando por quien terminaría casándose con Lelouch pero a la final todos terminaban sonriendo y durmiendo juntos, ahora todo eso parecía muy lejano.

-te amo Lelouch – le dijo ella a él, amaba a su hermano como amaba a Cornelia si es posible aún más.

-también te amo euphy- le dijo el mientras la abraza aún más fuerte a su hermana era una de los pocas personas que él amaba con todo su corazón y la única que era capaz de tráele una sonrisa en estos momentos, un sentimiento dentro de él le decía que podría ser su último momento junto. Duraron un rato así hasta que ambos decidieron bajar a la entrada donde lo esperaba Su hermana Cornelia lo que nadie noto fue que ambos venían agarrados de la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había llegado el momento de su vida para Lelouch, el momento para plantarle cara al hombre que había permitido la muerte de su madre y las heridas de su hermano, el mismo hombre que no se había preocupado en asistir al funeral de ella ni en visitar a su hija, era el momento de hacerle cara a charles zi Britania.

Su hermana Cornelia lo había acompañado hasta la entrada de la sala de peticiones lugar donde el emperador concedía audiencias con sus súbditos, pero le dijo que solo él podía entrar pero dijo que iba a estar presente en el palacio mientras Euphemia había ido a ver el palacio acompañada de un par de guardias de confianza de Cornelia. Delante de él se desplegaban las inmensas dobles puertas que protegían la entrada del lugar, tomo un profundo suspiro mientras se decidía si debía entrar, pero una imagen de Nunnally en la cama de cuidados intensivos termino de dar el último empujón.

"no puedo acobardarme ahora, no ante ese hombre no sin antes que responda por sus acciones" comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada donde un par de guardias de honor la custodiaban "por ti Nunnally" camino hasta estar frente a los guardias que reconocieron de inmediato al chico.

-Lord Lelouch vi Britania décimo séptimo sucesor al trono imperial del imperio de Britania, entrando- anuncio la voz de uno de los guardias mientras se abrían las enormes puertas dejando libre el camino del chico de pelo negro. Recordó todas las clases que había tomado para este momento, con todo su orgullo comenzó a caminar pausadamente hacia el trono mientras hacía sonar el tacón de su zapato fuertemente contra el suelo, haciendo notar su presencia a todos los demás nobles en la sala.

-he oido que Marianne fue asesinada en un ataque en su villa-susurro un noble pero Lelouch lo pudo escuchar.

-se lo merecía, quien se creía esa campesina para estar con su majestad el rey- escucha responder a la otra persona, guardo su odio y continuo caminando

- no es un lugar donde los terroristas puedan entrar con facilidad-

-entonces quien es el verdadero culpable-

-vaya que horrible, sola la idea de que alguien entrara tan fácil me espanta-

-sin embargo aunque su madre ha muerto muestra bastante fortaleza –

-pero la familia Lamperouge ha perdido bastantes privilegios-

-la familia Ashford que los apoyaba también esta acaba-

-que paso con su hermana menor la princesa-

-dicen que la dispararon en la pierna y no volverá a caminar-

-he oído que tiene el corazón débil-

-es lo mismo un cuerpo inútil para la política-

Eran los comentarios entre los diferentes nobles, o los que pudo llegar a escuchar Lelouch, muchos estaban en una posición de reverencia forzada, él sabía que no era de agrado en la corte debido a la procedencia humilde de su madre.

Siguió caminando hasta estar de frente al trono del rey, justo antes de los escalones que los separaban.

-su majestad- comenzó a hablar Lelouch con voz fuerte sin hacer ningún tipo de reverencia ni señal de alguna, no se iba a arrodillar ante el –si no se ha fijado Marianne mi Madre y su 'esposa' ha fallecido- continuo Lelouch mientras recalcaba la palabra esposa.

-y que- dijo charles sin prestarle atención a él, esto lo enfureció aún más, clavo sus ojos purpuras en Charles.

-y que- dijo el mientras lo imitaba estoy pareció no gustarle a charles.

-pides una audiencia con el emperador de Britania solo para decir eso, no me hagas perder mi tiempo-miro a su lado donde estaba su sirviente- traed al siguiente ya he terminado con este, no tengo tiempo para jugar con críos-

-críos dice tu¡- dijo Lelouch fuertemente mientras entrecerraba su mirada en el –acaso no se ha dado cuenta su majestad pero uno de sus esposas fue asesinada delante de su propias narices, en su casa mientras descasaba acaso eso no le importa- subió un par de escalones para estar más cerca de charles esto activo a los guardias imperiales que acudieron a eliminar el riego pero fueron detenidos por el rey con un gesto de su mano .

-si su majestad- dijeron los guardias mientras retrocedían

-¡¿por qué no protegiste a mi madre?¡-le grito sin ningún miedo –eres el emperador de Britania el hombre más poderosa del mundo, ¡deberías ser capaz de proteger aunque sea tu propia familia, al menos podrías haber ido a visitar a Nunnally-

Esto colmo la paciencia del rey que lo corto –no me interesan los débiles-

-débiles- susurro Lelouch sin creérselo

-esa es la verdadera naturaleza de la familia imperial, no hay espacio para los débiles-

La rabia y el enojo en su cuerpo creció más aun, pensó en Nunnally y el futuro que le esperaba sino hacia algo para cambiarlo, ya que el darwinismo no permitía la supervivencia del débil, cerro sus ojos mientras tomaba la decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida – Entonces yo no quiero ser parte de tu familia, su majestad, no quiero ser sucesor al trono o cualquier cosa que se relacione con usted – un silencio callo en la sala mientras todos los presente miraban atónitos al chico y lo que acababa de anunciar –ya he tenido bastante de ti y tus insultos –

-estas muerto- dijo el rey calmadamente, esto asusto a Lelouch pero no retrocedió no le iba a dar el placer de mostrar miedo –Has estado muerto desde el día que naciste ¡quién te ha dado la ropa que llevas puesta ahora mismo, tu casa, la comida y hasta tu vida ..¡yo soy el que te ha dado todo eso y más, en otras palabras tú no has estado vivo un solo día de tu miserable vida-el tono de irritación en su voz era ahora notable –y aun así me muestras tu insolencia¡- le grito a Lelouch mientras se levantaba del trono mostrando su enorme figura, tapando a Lelouch bajo su sombra pero este no retrocedió, no esto solo lo impulso aun más las palabras que había dicho había causaron un clic en su interior, sentía como odio puro inundaba sus venas enterró sus ojos purpuras en los de su padre, si solo las miradas mataran "en verdad tiene mis ojos "pensó charles mirando al chico . –Lelouch un muerto como tú no tiene derecho, te iras con Nunnally a Japón, con príncipe y princesa son aun buen material para una negociación aun siendo tan débiles-termino de decir mirando al chico, la sala estaba ahora en un silencio mayor.

-Así que eso su majestad- dijo ahora Lelouch rompiendo el silencio –así que eso somos para ti, eso somos tu hijos¡- comenzó a gritar con veneno en su voz- solo somos simple muertos andantes, debiluchos que solo existimos gracias a ti, padre, pues te equivocas y te lo demostrare- miro fijamente a el –la próxima vez que nos encontremos Charles – todo dieron un salto ante tal insolencia del niño por llamar al su majestad el rey por su nombre – Sera mi bota la que este en tu rostro- le aseguro.

-¿es eso una amenaza?- dijo el agraciada ante las palabras tan grandes para alguien tan pequeño.

-No, eso es una promesa cuando nos volvamos a ver seré yo quien ría mientras tu lloras- se quitó la capa que había estado cargando y la lanzo enfrente del rey, antes de comenzar a salir tan calmadamente como había entrado

"en verdad es hijo tuyo Marianne "pensó charles con tristeza, sabía que nadie le iba a gustar la decisión de él, pero era lo mejor para protegerlos "aunque saco mi carácter y mis ojos, espero sea lo correcto" y con ese último pensamiento volvió a su trono mientras veía salir a su hijo, pero lo que ninguno de los dos de ellos noto fue una chica de pelo rosado que había visto todo el enfrentamiento y corría en dirección del trono del emperador, mientras las puertas ce cerraban dejando salir a Lelouch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Se encerró en su habitación mientras lágrimas de enojo recorrían su rostro, como se atrevía ese hombre, quien se había creído, apenas salió del recinto se dirigió a la limosina en la que había llegado y de dirigió a la villa, sin esperar a Cornelia o Euphemia, donde intentaría poner en orden sus emociones.

Se acostó en la capa mientras repasa en su mente lo sucedido, ya no era príncipe ya no era Lelouch vi Britania, ahora era simplemente un peón más en el ajedrez de su padre una simple herramienta, una pieza que iba a ser usada en un intercambio, alguien desechable.

"Bastardo" pensó el sin contener el odio ante el hombre, había perdido todo, pero en realidad las palabras de su padre eran verdad, nada de lo que poseía era de él, todo era del rey, así que en realidad no perdió nada, de lo contrario gano, ahora sabia como pensaba charles de ellos sus hijos, como maquinaba su mente. Suspiro para calmarse ahora sus pensamientos pasaron a su hermano y fue en ese momento cuando las dudas de sus acciones lo invadieron, la culpa, si ya no eran príncipe ni princesa ya no tendrían acceso a tantas comodidades, ya no tendrían acceso a una vida tan placentera y su madre era una persona de origen humilde hacia que tampoco tenía nada por parte de ella, como carajo iba a hacer para cuidar de las necesites especiales de Nunnally si no tendría acceso a dinero o tratos especiales "perdóname Nunnally por lo que hice, pero no podía aceptar a ese hombre llamarte débil, no después de lo que has sufrido, no importe lo que me cueste cuidare de ti como si todavía fuera una princesa" una imagen de la sonrisa sincera de su hermana lo tranquilizo, pero fue sacudida por un cuerpo que lo embestía en un abrazo, miro hacia abajo mientras su espada estaba contra el colchón de la cama para el pelo rosado de su hermana Euphemia, mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

-no quiero perderte a ti también hermano- dijo fuertemente mientras lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas –ya perdi a Marianne, no puede perderte a ti también, no sé qué haría sin ti ni Nunnally –

Paso una mano por su suave pelo mientras la miraba, nunca pensó en Euphemia mientras tomaba su decisión, era un poco egoísta de su parte y se sintió culpable, pero ya era muy tarde ya no había vuelta atrás.

-en casa nadie me mira como ustedes dos, para ellos solo soy una simple desgracia, una cara bonita que nunca será buena para el imperio- varios recuerdos de los momentos desagradable con su madre y como varios nobles la menospreciaban por su actitud amigable con aquellos que ellos llamaban números –solo Nunnally, Cornelia y tú me miraban sin rencor solo con ustedes puede ser yo-lagrimas corrían por su rostro –cuando escuche a padre desterrarte no pude aceptarlo, así que cuando saliste fui directo a él y le pide que me mandara contigo-

-¿hiciste que?-grito Lelouch asustado, no podía permitir el mismo destino que sufriría el a Nunnally pasarle a ella, mil y una forma de tratar de enmendar esa acción corrieron por su mente.

-le pedí que me mandara contigo, y dijo que si eso quería que hacia seria-

-Euphemia, sabes que te quiero pero ¿porque lo hiciste?, sabes que nunca más volveros acá, - levanto el rostro de su hermano para mirarlo -¿no pensaste en Cornelia?, eso la va a destrozar –

-lo sé, se volvió loca cuando se enteró-comenzó a llorar más fuerte –pero no podía perderte lulú, más aun sabiendo que para padre solo somos unos debiluchos, no quiero vivir bajo su sombra hermano, quiero estar contigo, quiero estar con la única persona que me ama de verdad- miro profundamente los ojos purpuras de leluch -¿hice lo correcto?- la culpa y la duda estaba presente en esa declaración.

Lelouch trago profundamente, todo su futuro se veía nublado, pero no podía en contra de su hermana no importa que –si Euphy, hiciste lo correcto- le regalo una sonrisa que calmo la calmo un poco y la abrazo con ambos brazo –te protegeré a ti y Nunnally, no importa que-le susurro a su oído "y eso es una promesa"

fin

Prologo

Próximo capitulo

De malas apuestas

a/n: no se esperaban ese finaleh?. Habrá cambios en esta historia con respecto a la seria y serán grandes, no digo más. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que el capítulo sea de su agrado


	2. capitulo 1:De malas apuestas

**Muchisimas gracias Ryoko Lamperouge por la revision del cap, aunque no pudiera terminarlo de revisar muchísimas gracias.**

**Zero**

**Capítulo 1**

"**De malas apuestas"**

Habían pasado siete años; siete largos años desde que Lelouch vi Britania había sido declarado muerto en la actual área 11, conocida anteriormente como Japón. Pasaron pocos meses tras su llegada al país del sol naciente cuando su padre Charles lanzó toda su ofensiva contra la isla exportadora de Sakuradite. Aquello resultó en una masacre en todos los sentidos. Al principio las fuerzas japonesas contuvieron a medias el ataque del imperio pero fue en vano; con el despliegue de la nueva arma Británica se arrasó con toda la oposición que tuviera el país oriental. Knightmare Frames, ése fue el nombre dado a la nueva máquina de guerra. Eran vehículos de alta velocidad, aunque lucían más como robots humanoides capaces de desatar el infierno sobre cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Japón no pudo hacer frente a tal monstruosidad, y tras el suicidio del primer ministro Genbu Kururugi, que tuvo como fin evitar más derramamiento de sangre, el país fue desarraigado de su historia.

Así fue que no sólo la antigua y honorable nación pasó a llamarse Área 11, sino también cómo un ex príncipe y dos princesas de Britania fueron olvidados en la historia, pero no todas fueron malas noticias. El nacimiento de la nueva Área también fue el surgimiento de Lelouch Lamperouge, también conocido como el Caballero Negro en los centros de apuesta –negro debido a que siempre era el color que elegía al jugar ajedrez –. Luego del derrocamiento de Japón, Lelouch hizo su camino a través del devastado país junto a sus hermanas Nunnally y Euphemia. Tras 3 años viviendo de lo que podía, sobre todo de apuestas pese a que era difícil para un niño en esa edad ser tomado en serio, fue encontrado por un miembro de la familia Ashford, aliados incondicionales de su fallecida madre. Ellos lo tomaron como su protegido, volviendo la vida de Lelouch y su hermanas mucho más placentera.

- Hey Lelouch – dijo una voz a su lado arrancando la atención del susodicho de un libro que había estado leyendo con bastante interés–, la motoneta esta lista, sólo dime cuándo.

- Después de que termine esta página –le respondió Lelouch sin apartar la vista-.

- Vamos Hombre, que hay mucha pasta en juego para estar tan relajado.

- ¿Acaso crees que perderé, Rivalz? –replicó con una sonrisa engreída a su amigo, levantado su mirada a él– ¿Ya perdiste la fe en mi habilidades?

- No... Nada de eso –contestó con nervios el otro.

Rivalz Cardemonde era un joven de 17 años, secretario encargado del Consejo Estudiantil de la academia Ashford, y amigo cercano de Lelouch. Rivalz era un buen chico, un poco energético _para su _propio bienestar ya que terminaba metiéndose en problemas a los que Lelouch terminaba rescatándolo_. _Su estatura era inferior a la de Lelouch pero lo que le faltaba de alto lo compensaba con lo bocón que era. Tenía el pelo azulado al igual que sus ojos, pero lo más resaltante era su habilidad como manager. Muy en la academia sabían que resultaba ser socio en las apuestas de Lelouch, o como a Shirley le gustaba llamarlo, el Corruptor de Lelouch. Aunque en realidad Rivalz se encargaba mayormente de organizar los puntos de encuentros y el transporte, dejando que Lelouch manejara los contactos y los partidos.

- Tranquilízate -una suave risa se escapó de sus pulmones al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo–, será pan comido, el tipo no sabe contra quién está jugando –le aseguró el pelinegro-.

- Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, engreído –contestó un poco tenso-. No vas casi nunca y de buenas a primeras apuestas un millón de libras.

Lelouch no pudo más que reírse mentalmente ante el comportamiento de su compañero, y aunque para éste último no era común apostar tal cantidad, para el pelinegro sí lo era; incluso, esta no era la mayor cantidad que apostaba, claro estaba que no salía a apostar solamente con rivalz.

- ¿Trajiste el dinero? -preguntó el peli azul cambiando el tema de conversación. Lelouch, sin moverse de su silla, le señaló el maletín negro que estaba sobre la mesa principal.

- No soy tan idiota –habló haciendo a un lado el libro que antes leía-. Esta no es la primera vez que hacemos esto –agregó mirando con calma cómo el otro tomaba el maletín fuertemente con ambas manos, casi con miedo a que se perdiera

- ¡Lulu! -se escuchó la voz de una mujer venir cerca de la puerta-.

- La ventana –reaccionó con rapidez el ojiazul

- Tú primero –le contesto el pelinegro mientras seguía a su compañero hacia su escape.

Tras un click la puerta de la sala se abrió revelando a una hermosa chica de pelo anaranjado.

–Lulu, vamos a comer… -su frase quedó en el aire al notar que quien buscaba, no se encontraba en el lugar.

Lo único que había en el sitio era una silla tirada junto a un libro, en el suelo, la computadora donde Nina siempre se exiliaba, y la mesa llena de papeles.

– ¿Eh? Juro que escuché su voz –dio un paso al interior del salón en busca de algún rastro de su compañero-. Ese idiota –protestó mientras veía cómo el viento movía las cortinas de la sala, desde la ventana abierta–, debió haberse ido a apostar.

Shirley Joseph Fenette era miembro del consejo estudiantil así como también del club de natación. Era una mujer en pleno crecimiento, llevaba el cabello suelo y liso, color anaranjado, que contrastaba con su ojos verdes. Siempre tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro. También era amiga de Lelouch, aunque lo amaba en secreto. De carácter bastante amígale y alegre.

Mientras ella descargaba su frustración dos jóvenes corrían a través de los jardines de la academia intentando huir de sus garras.

- Creo que escapamos –jadeó el pelinegro recobrando el aliento perdido–, estuvimos cerca –agregó observando cómo Rivalz también respiraba con dificultad-.

- ¡Lulu! -se escuchó un grito cruzando las instalaciones-

- Creo que no –contestó el peliazul a su compañero, mientras la voz de Shirley despertar todo el campus–. Apurémonos, la motoneta está cerca –y dicho ello reiniciaron su escape–. Más vale que no pierdas Lelouch, que este escape valga para algo –protestó mientras corrían-.

- Como te dije, el caballero negro no pierde.

- Tú y tu ego.

Llegaron en seguida a la motocicleta, la arrancaron rápidamente y partieron hacia su destino.

-.-.-

El hermoso asentamiento británico de Tokio estaba en su máximo apogeo mientras miles de británicos realizaban sus actividades con completa normalidad. Había sido un día caluroso pues la entrada del verano estaba muy cercana, pero eso no impedía que los trabajos se realizaran o que las personas salieran a disfrutar de un paseo por la ciudad.

- Míralos Kallen -dijo la voz de un hombre mientras sus ojos paseaban por las calles concurridas-, se creen dueños de este lugar cuando no son más que invasores -el odio era palpable. La figura caminaba junto a una chica de cabellos rojos, ambos intentando ocultar su cara de la vista pública–. Este el rostro de Britania, mientras que las muestras son de falsa aceptación, en realidad no son más que unos vulgares animales.

El chico se detuvo en la entrada de un callejón, posando sus ojos en un grupo de estudiantes que pateaban sin discriminación a un joven. "_Bastardos_", escuchó susurrar a Kallen mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre que la mantenía en su lugar, para salir en defensa de la víctima.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer -le dijo él suavemente-, él acepto ser un perro del imperio.

- Pero Nagata, es un japonés -le respondió ella enojada.

- No, él decidió ser un perro británico –replicó con odio-. Movámonos, Tamaki nos debe estar esperando.

Kallen se quedó paralizada ante la respuesta de su líder. Su mente estaba divida en dos: una parte quería ir a ayudar el pobre chico, para eso era que se había unido a la resistencia, para ayudar a los japoneses; mientras que la otra le daba la razón a Nagata, la víctima se lo merecía.

Kallen Kōzuki era miembro novato de la resistencia japonesa. Su hermano era el difunto líder de la resistencia, Naoto Kōzuki, una joven apenas en sus 17 años de edad con deseo de luchar por su país. Ella llevaba el pelo rojo como el fuego, con un peinado parecido al de un demonio; aunque sus ojos azules eran profundos, todo lo contrario. Tenía una estatura promedio y a pesar de que todavía estaba desarrollándose, ya poseía un cuerpo envidiable. Entre las celdas de resistencia era una de las mejores pilotos, sin embargo muchos le guardaban resentimiento por ser mitad japonesa y mitad Británica, o lo que ellos llamaban una _Half._

- Kallen –el líder la llamó-.

- Voy -respondió al rato mientras salía apresurada a su encuentro, dejando atrás al pobre joven ser molido a punta de patadas.

"_Hermano_" pensó mientras enterraba el reciente recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente. No le gustaba traicionar los dictámenes de su corazón. Siguieron caminando, ahora con un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

- Sé lo que debes estar pensando -hablo el chico sin detener su caminata-, pero debes aceptar que esa es la dura realidad, si lo ayudas a él es como si estuvieras ayudando a Britania.

- Pero–

Se detuvo apenas al comenzar al darse cuenta que tenía razón, el sistema de miembro por excelencia de Britania, se implementó como otra manera para humillar más aun a los japoneses. Sabía que Nagata era un extremista, pero no podía negar la verdad en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué los demoró tanto? –Intervino Tamaki mientras veía llegar a la pareja-.

- Perdona –se disculpó el recién llegado-.

- ¿Este es el edificio que Ohgi mencionó? -pregunto la muchacha mientras hablaban en japonés, lengua prohibida por Britania. Estando los tres solos podía llamarlos de la forma típica japonesa sin llamar la atención en público-.

- Así es –asintió mientras les pasaba un maletín a ambos-, este es el lugar que descubrió tu hermano antes de morir.

La sola mención de su hermano le traía malos recuerdos, como su muerte a manos de Britania.

- Ahí adentro se encuentran dos uniformes de empleados, con ello les bastará para infiltrarse, luego de que estén adentro esperen la señal y tendrán el camino libre para escapar con el arma, ¿está claro? –se enserió Tamaki pasándoles un maletín a los dos miembros

- Si –le respondieron al unísono mientras comenzaban a moverse a un callejón para prepararse-.

- Luego sigan con el plan de Ohgi-san y todo saldrá bien –dicho esto el [_BetaNota: Insertar aquí alguna de sus características. Nunca describiste a Tamaki, deberías.] _se retiró. Shinichirō Tamaki era miembro de la resistencia liderada por Ohgi, se podría decir que era la mano derecha del líder, hombre elocuente y alegre pero muy propenso a perder el control en batalla, aparte de ser racista en su propio sentido, llevaba el polo hacia arriba de color rojo un poco más oscuro que el de Kallen, del resto la bandada alrededor de su cabeza que lo identificaba como miembro del grupo, al igual que los otros dos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? Sabes que podemos morir si nos atrapan –preguntó un Nagata preocupado-

- Más segura que nunca -le respondió ella con fuego en sus ojos-. Por mi hermano y por Japón –se dijo para sí mientras caminaba hacia el oscuro callejón, preparándose mentalmente para la tarea que se le avecinaba-.

-.-.-.-.

Había sido un viaje placentero hasta aquel momento, eso sin contar las constantes diatribas de Rivalz. Ya llevaban más de 20 minutos en las avenidas de la ciudad, tomando uno que otro atajo.

- ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar ir a su casa? –se quejaba el peliazul sin desacelerar-

- Ve el lado bueno, así me da más tiempo de planear la estrategia, y además ya falta poco –le señaló la gran mansión que cada vez parecía más cercana-.

Simplemente escuchó el suspiro de derrota de Rivalz mientras sentía a la motoneta ir más rápido. Fueron otros cinco minutos más hasta que consiguieron un lugar para estacionar más la caminata, hasta que perpetrador y cómplice estaban delante de las enormes compuertas de la residencia.

Lelouch fue el que tocó el timbre con una actitud calmada mientras su amigo se mantenía a su lado, inquieto. Las rejas comenzaron a abrirse para dejar pasar a los dos jóvenes para caminar hacia las puertas de madera que permitían el acceso a la mansión en sí y antes de llegar a la entrada principal fueron recibidos por una joven mucama, que por su aspecto era de origen japonés.

- ¿Quién de ustedes es el maestro Spacer? –Solicitó con un tono muy cortés y sumiso la doncella, mientras hacía una reverencia a ambos invitados-.

- Ése sería yo –le respondió el pelinegro mientras daba un paso adelante-.

- El maestro lo espera en la sala –informó consecuentemente ella echándole un vistazo sutil al acompañante del invitado-.

- Él es mi ayudante –se apresuró a aclarar al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano sobre el hombro del peli azul-, así que viene conmigo.

- Entiendo.

La chica hizo una reverencia antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección donde estaba su maestro, con una invitación tácita a que los dos jóvenes la siguieran. Se detuvieron delante de una doble puerta de madera. Sólo una nueva reverencia de ella les dio a entender que aquél era el lugar donde estaba su oponente, luego de eso se retiró dejando a Lelocuh y Rivalz solos.

Cuando Lelouch empujó la puerta dejó entrar la luz en todo el recinto. En aquella sala se encontraban cuatro personas, dos de ellos sentados frente a una mesa de ajedrez, de los cuales uno podía diferenciar a simple vista cuál era de mayor jerarquía. Tras el noble se encontraban dos guardias de seguridad, envestidos en sus trajes de un pulcro negro. Uno de los hombres, el Duque, tenía el pelo castaño junto a una barba ridícula, era un poco gordo pero no se notaba debido a la cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta, algo poco práctico mientras la persona sentada delante de él era un mero sirviente de la casa, de edad mayor y pelo negro.

- Disculpe la tardanza –se atrevió a hablar Rivalz haciendo una reverencia, conocedor de que era mejor caerle bien al noble, más aun si este era de la realeza de Britania. Lelouch sólo se quedó parado mirando fijamente a su rival-.

- Tienes suerte de que haya llegado tu suplente –pronunció el Noble mirando a los dos recién llegados-.

- Gracias a dios -respondido el otro adulto que estaba sentado en la mesa a la vez que se ponía de pie-. Estoy salvado.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamó el castaño con una nota de confusión-. Pero si es sólo un estudiante.

- ¿Cómo? Es sólo un noble –replicó Lelouch imitando la arrogancia del otro, logrando así captar su enojo.

- Los estudiante tienen tanta suerte, les sobra todo el tiempo del mundo –una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del adulto–, incluso tiempo para arrepentirse- su sirviente se unió a su lado mientras se mantenía de pie pero manteniendo las distancia para evitar el enojo de su maestro.

- Y a los nobles les sobre tanto dinero… -arremetió nuevamente el pelinegro sólo consiguiendo la desaprobación y desesperación de Rivalz-.

- Tanta arrogancia para el caballero negro-su voz sonaba irritada.

Lelouch miro el tablero delante de él y una idea cruzo su mente, dándole tema para realizar la siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Qué le parece si en vez de apostar un millón de libras, apostamos un millón quinientos mil, y dejamos el tablero del modo en que está? –su mirada fija en los ojos del hombre. La sonrisa del duque creció más aún.

– Acepto -le respondido. Era imposible que un chico de la preparatoria ganara contra él, no por nada había sido campeón tres veces consecutivas del torneo de ajedrez en el circuito de britania.

- Eso es una locura –le susurró Rivalz a su compañero de clases, asustado-. ¡Es imposible que ganes! –añadió con más insistencia. El juego ya estaba empezado y se veía claramente que quién tenía la victoria casi que asegurada-.

-Rivalz, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para salir de aquí y llegar a tiempo a la próxima clase? -le pregunto sin inmutarse-

- Eh… creo que diez minutos –le respondió con confusión el ojiazul.

- Más que suficiente, este partido estará terminado en nueve –definió el pelinegro-. Solo disfruta del juego Rivalz.

Lelouch colocó el maletín al lado de la mesa y se sentó.

- ¿Listo? –Lelouch-.

- ¿Nueve? –se rio el mayor– Tienes veinte segundos por movimiento –advirtió a continuación sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. "_Es el dinero más fácil que he ganado en un tiempo_" pensó-.

- Es suficiente –afirmó escuchando cómo el reloj anunció los 20 segundos, y con calma movió el rey-.

- Empiezas con el rey, jajaja.

El noble no podía disimular su gracia, seguro de la falta de experiencia e ignorancia de su oponente.

- Qué hay de malo –le sonrió el estudiante-.

-.-.-.-

La hora del almuerzo había llegado a la academia Ashford, miles de estudiantes estaban regados por todo el campus algunos permanecían en sus salones mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo, otros le gustaba salir a comer en los jardines donde podían disfrutar del aire fresco que ofrecía la ciudad.

Un grupo de cuatro chichas estaban reunidas en los jardines mientras saboreaban sus paladares con la comida mientras hablaban entre ellas

-donde se habrá metido Lelouch –dijo la mayor del grupo en duda mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla para dar el aspecto de duda. Era una despampanante rubia, con ojos azules profundos y un cuerpo de infarto, no se ponía esperar menos de la heredera de los Ashford, Milly Ashford nieta del director de la academia y también presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-etto, ..- intento decir la segunda chica del grupo mientras recordaba como Lelouch le había pedido no decir nada. Nina Einstein era la tesorera del consejo, era una chica tímida pero muy hermosa de cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules, era muy callada aun estando en confianza pero eso no quitaba lo inteligente que era.

-ese idiota de seguro esta con Rivalz apostando- intervino enojada la tercera chica del grupo, esta era Shirley la chica de pelo anaranjado que casi había detenida a Rivalz y Lelouch minutos atrás – no puedo creer que pierda su tiempo en tonterías, debería aprovecharlo y estudiar un poco más, además están apostando dinero- termino de desahogarse la peli anaranjado mientras tomaba otro bocado de comida.

-ja eres bastante sobre protectora con Lelouch, acaso le quieres quitar el puesto a Nunnally –le dijo Milly mientras sonreía al comportamiento de su compañera – además Lelouch siempre ha sido brillante, nunca lo he visto estudiar y todavía saca esos notones, debe ser alguna clase de genio mal entendido para ser el segundo de la clase sin estudiar –

-pero eso no le escusa de sus irresponsabilidades presidenta – reclamo un poco sonrojada ante la idea de ocupar el puesto de Nunnally y estar tanto tiempo cerca de Lelouch.

-tienes razón- su cabeza se movió en signo de aprobación –pero debes admitir que siempre se ve muy lindo cuando se pone serio – dijo en tono de broma Milly mientras observaba la reacción de su amiga.

-¡pre... Presidenta ¡- dijo Shirley con un sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas.

"Lelouch de verdad eres un ciego" pensó la cuarta chica mientras veía el intercambio de palabras entre la peli naranja y rubia. Euphemia Lamperouge como todas la conocía Euphy era la hermana de Lelouch, de pelo hermoso y lacio de color rosado suave, que le llevaba más abajo de su cintura, rival de la rubia en cuanto a figura solo que más modesta, era una de las chicas más populares del campus, tanto así de tener su propio club de admiradores pero ella solo tenías ojos para su hermano que se encargaba de espantar a cualquiera que se le acercara –hey chicas- dijo ella intentado evitar el pandemonio "estas dos son imposibles" miro como Milly comenzó a car a cosquilla a Shirley –lulu donde te has metido- susurro mientras observaba el cielo pensando en el pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-

-Los nobles son lo mejor- dijo Rivalz alegremente mientras camina alado de Lelouch, solo que estaba vez cargaba dos maletines, uno en cada mano, haciéndolo realmente feliz – tienen tanto orgullo que a la final siempre pagan –

-te lo dije- dijo Lelouch indiferente mientras salían de la mansión –Los nobles son tan indiferente se creen superiores a los demás por su estatus o reconocimientos que no pueden aceptar la derrota. Se consideran maestros por solo ser sus derechos diferente – varios recuerdos no agradable pasaron por la mente de Lelouch.

-así que es por eso que prefieres jugar contra los onces – le dijo Rivalz.

-no- le respondió simplemente sin quererle decir la verdadera razón, jugabas por ellos por algo más que el dinero pero eso eran razones más personales.

-eres diferente a los demás británicos – Rivalz se adelantó a él, mientras cruzaban la calle, pero fueron detenidos por gran la cantidad de personas que se reunían en la plaza viendo fijamente la gran pantalla.

-Es horrible involucrar a tanta gente inocente –dijo la voz de un transeúnte que pasaba a su lado "_que sucedió_" pensó Lelouch mientras fijaba sus ojos en la pantalla.

El humo salía de un edificio lo más probable que del centro de la ciudad mientras la voz de fondo narraba lo sucedido "_un ataque terrorista fue perpetuado hace menos de una hora en el centro de la ciudad dejando un saldo de 8 muertos en el altercado, ahora los dejamos con las declaraciones de su alteza el príncipe Clovis_".

La pantalla paso ahora a mostrar al príncipe Clovis la Britania en toda su gloria mientras mostraba una cara de herido. Su hermano siempre había tenido una adoración por la teatralidad

"_a la gente del imperio_" tomo una pausa para darle más dramaticidad a su discurso "_Y por supuesto, a todos los onces que estén cooperando con nosotros_" coloco una de sus manos en el pecho mientras bajaba la cabeza _"¿es que no entendéis? ¡Mi corazón esta partidos en dos¡ se debate entre la ira y la pena_" levanto su rostro mostrando la mejor cara de perro lastimado "_Sin embargo como la persona responsable del área 11 no puedo doblegarme frente a las exigencias de los terroristas_"

"¿_Por qué? Por qué luchamos por la justicia ¡la justicia que protege la paz¡_" termino de decir el mientras tenía una pose grecorromana. "_Ahora todos elevemos nuestras condolencias a los 8 héroes que se han sacrificado en nombre de la justicia_"

"_recemos en silencio_" dijo la voz de la reportera

-tsk- dijo en molestia Lelouch, "_ese acto solo te puedes tragar tu hermanito_" –Vámonos Rivalz- dijo Lelouch mientras a travesaba la multitud para llegar al puesto donde estaba la motoneta.

-eh¡ no vas a rezar Lelouch?- pregunto el peli azul.

-¿y tú Rivalz?-

-me da vergüenza, nunca se me dio bien orar – contesto mientras montaba la motoneta dejando al Lamperouge pagar el ticket de estacionamiento en el parquímetro.

-cierto- tomo el ticket del contador –incluso aunque lloremos, los muertos no van a resucitar- el rostro de su madre cruzo rápidamente sus pensamientos

-que duro Lelouch-

-es la verdad Rivalz- se montó en su puesto acostumbrado –de nada vale llorar sobre tazas rotas, lo mejor es sonreír al futuro por delante-

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_aquí alpha 3, el objetivo ha abandonado delta 12 y está entrando en delta 14_" el sonido del motor de sustentación del helicóptero se podía escuchar a más de 200 metro de distancia "_se desplazan a una velocidad de 80 km/h, zona 5 a zona 2 código 3. Capturar al objetivo_".

-maldición nos están siguiendo- fue la primera oración coherente que pudo conjugar Kallen luego de su milagroso escape -Nagata debemos llegar al ghetto-

-no me digas sherlock- dijo el mientras presionaba el acelerador del vehículo a fondo -que creías que entrabamos robábamos un arma en desarrollo, escapábamos y nadie nos iba a seguir- agradeció mentalmente que la mayoría de las vías estaban despejadas - hay que agradecer que tamaki no se pegó al plan, de lo contrario ya estaríamos fusilados y por todas los canales de Japón –

Mientras ellos dos conversaban, por la televisión pasaban el discurso del príncipe Clovis inclusive el que tenia montado el camion"_y a todos los onces_…

-no somos onces, somos japoneses idiota- le dijo ella a la pantalla del televisor.

-cálmate Kallen, eso solo la televisión-

-uhmm-estaba molesta, de eso estaba seguro Nagata.

-deberías comunicarte con Ohgi-san, dile que esté preparado en caso de que la fiesta llegue hasta allá – le paso la radio.

-es mejor que tome la autopista, es más rápida que estas calles-propuso Kallen a su compañero.

-pero estaríamos a plena vista, por esta vía por lo menos tenemos la protección de los edificios-respondió rápidamente el pelinegro sin perder la concentración en el camino.

-si pero por estas calles tan estrechas somos blanco fácil de un bloqueo –

-bien- le dijo Nagata mientras giraba el volante para tomar la próxima salida a la autopista –la autopista será–

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras toda la actividad ocurría en la ciudad en el palacio del virrey se estaba celebrando una fiesta y la misma estaba en su máximo apogeo.

-ha sido maravilloso su majestad- dijo una de las invitadas mientras sostenía una copa de champan en la mano, era una chica muy hermosa vestida en traje de gala–es difícil de imaginar que está disfrutando de una fiesta en este mismo instante-

Varios sirvientes se acercaron a el príncipe para retirarle su capa y otros impedimentos–el virrey es la cara del imperio en el área 11- le dio una sonrisa traviesa a la mujer –así que hay que hacer ese tipos de cosas, aun en medio de una fiesta –

-qué seguridad demuestra su alteza – le respondió con una sonrisa picara

-simplemente me estoy preparando- su rostro mostraba todo el carisma que poseía –mostrarme seguro, hará feliz a la gente de los medios –Clovis miro en dirección de un grupo de personas un poco alejadas del resto del grupo pero cerca de las cámaras.

-solo estamos aquí para ofrecerle un poco de información, su majestad Clovis – dijo nerviosamente un hombre en traje café mientras era acompañado por otras personas, todos ellos con identificación de prensa.

"_Lameculos_" pensó Diethard Ried mientras veía el despliegue de vergüenza por parte de sus colegas. Había estaba apoyado contra la pared leyendo el reporte de prensa sobre el ataque terrorista.

-¡su majestad¡- dijo la voz de un recién llegado llamando la atención de Ried y gran parte del publico, levanto su vista para ver pasar un alto mando militar rápidamente "¿_un militar_?" pensó el al ver la abrupta intromisión del hombre.

-¿Qué sucede?, no sabes que es mala educación…-

-por favor perdóname por la intromisión pero es que- dijo nerviosamente el hombre mientras tenía la cabeza abajo, y hablaba en voz solo para el príncipe. "_Otro lame culo más, es que acaso no hay suficiente de ellos_" pensó el reportero Ried mientras se preparaba para salir de esa sala, tanta falsedad lo asqueaba

-¡estúpido¡- escucho decir al príncipe Clovis en voz alta, algo que era muy raro en él ya que siempre le gustaba ser visto como el príncipe encantador.

-le hemos dicho a la policía que se trata de material médico- miro nerviosamente a los lados del salón –si movilizamos nuestra unidades causaremos pánico….

-Manda a los militares- dijo enojado Clovis mientras se contenía para no golpear a su general hay delante de sus invitados -¡y también a los Knightmare¡- termino de ordenarle.

"_umm este parece interesante" _pensó Ried mientras veía el palpable enojo del príncipe "_que habrá ocurrido_, _¿tendrá que ver con el ataque terrorista_?" se preguntó.

-si me disculpan, honorables invitados, al parecer se presentó una eventualidad que requiere de mi supervisión personalmente- con una reverencia el príncipe Clovis abandono el salón, dejando a un público confundido detrás de él y par de damiselas frustradas por la acción grosera del príncipe.

-.-.-.-

-¿la autopista?- susurro Lelouch mientras observaba la vía delante de él.

había estado todo el recorrido con su mente ocupada, sacando las cuentas de su victoria, ya que no todo el dinero se lo quedaba el, 15 porciento era para Rivalz otro 5 iba a parar en la cuenta del abuelo de Milly para que hiciera la vista gorda a sus actividades otro 5 por ciento al mantenimiento de la motoneta, y un 20 por ciento al pago de la academia y el manteamiento de las fiestas extravagantes de la presidenta ya que debía mantener las apariencias de ser un noble de la alta sociedad, y lo que restaba iba a parar en los gastos diarios de él y el cuidado de Nunnally y Euphemia y todo lo que conllevaba-medicinas, alimentos, cuidados y más aún los libros para su clase ya que no era fácil conseguir libros en braille-, nada en la vida era gratis, más aun si contratas a una mucama kunoichi para que cuide de tu hermana menor y tenías a alguien como Euphemia que le gustaba gastar dinero en ropa. Pero aun con todos esos gastos, se las había arreglado para amasar una fortuna en su cuenta personal además de poseer muchas acciones en diferentes empresas, ya que el dinero no se iba a multiplicar por si mismo.

-oye, Lelouch sobre cómo has comenzado la partida- le dijo Rivalz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?- le respondió Lelouch sin entender, Rivalz nunca había cuestionados su métodos de juegos antes ¿a que vendría la duda?

-¿por qué has comenzado moviendo al rey?-Había visto varias veces ese movimiento pero siempre lo desechaba como una estrategia de Lelouch pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez significara algo más.

-si el rey no se mueve, sus súbditos no lo seguirá- le respondió el pelinegro contándole uno de sus mantra, siempre a creído que el líder debe dar el ejemplo ante sus súbditos. –además nadie espera tu primera jugada sea con el rey-

-oye-

-si-

-Lelouch ¿piensas convertirte es director de una empresa o algo así? – le dijo Rivalz en todo de broma sin captar el significado oculto de la frase de Lelouch.

-claro que no Rivalz- le respondió sonriente Lelouch, aunque su sonrisa fuera falsa "_si supieras lo que quiero hacer Rivalz_" –tener sueños de ese tipo solo sirve para auto destruirse, si no tienes la descendencia necesaria no lograras cumplir esa clase de sueño..- pero fue interrumpido por el rugir de una bocina.

-pero qué coño- grito Rivalz al ver como un camión se le acercaba a gran velocidad por sus espaldas y estaban muy cerca de impactarlos, acelero la motoneta a lo máximo que daba.

-quítense del medio mocosos- dijo Nagata mientras intentaba esquivar a la motoneta, esto era lo que le faltaba a su escape, giro el volante para tomar la salida pero no se dio cuenta que el camino estaba bloqueado.

-¡para¡ por ahí no- dijo su compañera al volante Kallen rápidamente al darse cuenta del error del conductor. Pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse.

El camión destruyo con facilidad la barda que bloqueaba el paso a la zona pero fue sorprendido al ver que el camino pavimentado llegaba hasta ahí, ya que después de la barda todo el camino era de tierra, Nagata hiso todo lo posible de mantener el camión en control pero el poco agarre que tenía el vehículo sobre grava no lo ayudo. De pronto el camión perdió su rumbo y comenzó a derrapar sobre la grava antes de terminar impactando sobre un edificio que estaba en construcción, dejando que varios materiales cubrieran parte del vehículo.

Todo el mundo que estaba en los edificios cercanos pudo escuchar el estruendoso sonido del impacto del camión y el edificio en construcción además de la pequeña nube de tierra que fue levantada por el vehículo. Rivalz al ver el accidente freno de inmediato la motoneta.

-¿ha sido culpa nuestra?- dijo Rivalz mientras observaba la zona del accidente, la sola idea de haber sido el causante del accidente le daba mala espina.

-claro que no- dijo Lelouch calmándolo viendo lo mismo que Rivalz, pero lo que Rivalz ni Lelouch no observaron fue un pequeño helicóptero a la lejanía.

"_Te he encontrado_" susurro una voz en la mente de Lelouch -que es eso- dijo Lelouch al escuchar la voz en su mente, pero también fue al ver como una estela verde salió del techo del camión. Se quitó el casco de la motoneta para acercarse a ver mejor.

-diantres, parece que se dañó el arranque, no debí acelerarlo al máximo tan de repente- dijo Rivalz mientras intentaba arrancar la motoneta -¿estas escuchando Lelouch?-

-si- pero en realidad no escucho ni una sola palabra de su amigo ya que toda su atención estaba puesta sobre el vehículo, había algo en el que era hipnotízante.

-hey por aquí-

-vaya que mal-

-que un accidente-

-puede que estén borrachos-

-que estúpidos-

-que alguien les ayude-

Se escuchaban los comentarios de los transeúntes que se habían detenido a ver el espectáculo. "_toda esta gente_" pensó Lelouch–hey Rivalz ten- le paso el casco junto a los lentes al peli azul que estaba revisando donde estaba el problema de su querida moto. Salió corriendo en dirección de la zona del impacto en busca de satisfacer su curiosidad, escucho la voz de Rivalz llamarlo pero la ignoro por completo.

En un instante de haber corrido ya estaba en las cercanías del vehículo _"un estudiantes va a salvarlos_" escucho decir a una de las tantas personas que estaban viendo.

-¿oye estas bien?¡- grito Lelouch a la puerta del camión esperando ser escuchado por el conductor mientras intentaba desplazar una viga que no permitía abrirla. "_esto no va a funcionar_" siguió empujando sin obtener ningún resultado, dejo en paz a la viga y se dirigió al compartimiento del camión buscando algún posible punto para entrar.

-Nagata, ¡Nagata¡- volvió a decir Kallen al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba, había recuperado la conciencia poco segundos atrás, y se encontraba intentado despertar a su compañero.

-¿Oye puedes oírme?-volvió a gritar Lelouch solo que estaba vez había subido al techo del compartimiento "_te encontré_" escucho una voz en su mente Lelouch sorprendiéndolo nuevamente –de donde ha salido eso- estaba asustado y observando a ambos lados buscando el culpable de la voz.

-Estas ahí- dijo el mientras observaba por una abertura en el techo al compartimiento del camión, solo que adentro no había nadie. "_debo de estar imaginando cosas_" comenzó a bajar pero fue sacado de equilibrio al repentino arranque del camión "_maldición_" dijo el mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio pero su intento fue en vano ya que cayó por la abertura en el techo al compartimiento del camión.

-oye para- dijo Lelouch recuperándose del golpe "_esto no pinta nada bien_" sus ojos escanearon el lugar en busca de alguna vía de escape –a ver como salgo de aquí-

El camión ya había salido huyendo de la zona de construcción cuando los helicópteros de la policía comenzaron a aglomerarse detrás del mismo –Esto es un aviso- dijo la voz del piloto a través del megáfono de la máquina –Le ordenamos que detenga el vehículo-

"_¿que?"_ pensó Lelouch al escuchar la voz del hombre en el camión "_quienes son estos tios_" sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta que conectaba a la parte frontal del camión.

"_ríndanse inmediatamente_" El sonido de la ametralladora automática fue lo que se escuchó luego. Lelouch rápidamente busco refugio detrás de una esfera metálica que había en el lugar "_Voy a morir_" pensó asustado mientras seguía escuchando los disparos.

-la próxima vez no fallaremos- el sonido de la ametralladora había cesado –ríndanse-

-Hasta los militares han venido- dijo Nagata, observa por el espejo lateral a los helicópteros –Kallen sabes que hacer- comenzó a realizar maniobras para intentar esquivar otro ataque de parte de los militares.

-Para eso estoy yo aquí ¿no?- se quitó la gorra que había llevado puesta durante todo el camino.

-Salir es muy peligroso-susurro Lelouch detrás de la esfera había estaba pensado en diferentes maneras de salir –la situación no pinta nada bien… debería llamar a alguien- el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo todo su atención y también interrumpió su diatriba. Una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos entro en el lugar mientras se quitaba lo que parecía ser una bata de laboratorio.

-podemos entrar al metro por la otra ruta – dijo ella en voz alta para que fuera escuchada por su compañero al otro lado.

-Kallen ¡usémoslo¡- grito su compañero.

-es un suicidio- le respondió ella enojada por la estúpida idea de su compañero, si activaban el artefacto hay mismo lo más probable es que los dos de ellos murieran.

-tienes razón- dijo en tono suave, aceptando su error.

"_Esa mujer_" pensó Lelouch mientras observaba fijamente a la belleza de cabellos rojos subir una pequeña escalera "La he visto en otra parte, Kallen.." busco en su recuerdos "Ella.." no podía crear que la persona que conocía fuera la misma chica que está ahí.

Mientras Lelouch intentaba buscar una ruta de escape en el sitio del accidente su compañero Rivalz gritaba como loco por su amigo. – El objetivo está abandonado el centro y se dirige a los suburbios- eran los reporte que daban los pilotos de los helicópteros al centro de mando.

-bien vayan a por ellos- dijo la voz del encargado.

-si señor- respondió el piloto mientras preparaba nuevamente el cañón del helicóptero, solo que esta vez no fue capaz de apretar el gatillo ya que fue derribado antes por un objeto a alta velocidad que salía de la compuerta del compartimiento del camión.

-¡un Smash Hawk¡- dijo otro de los pilotos al ver como el vehículo de su compañero explotaba en el aire.

Las compuertas del comportamiento del camión se abrieron para mostrar una de las mayores pesadillas creadas, mientras recuperaba el proyectil lanzado.

-Un Knightmare ¡- grito el piloto al reconocer la maquinaria de guerra que poseían los terroristas.

Dentro del compartimiento se encontraban un Knightmare rojo en toda su gloria mientras los censores escaneaban el área y sin más preámbulos se lanzó al ataque del enemigo.

-Mierda-dijo Lelouch mientras veía la oportunidad de su escape cerrarse ante sus ojos, ya que las puerta del compartimiento se habían cerrado tan rápido como se habían abierto – Estos tíos son terroristas de verdad- el miedo comenzaba a sentirse en él, nunca pensó ver un Knightmare Frame nuevamente no desde la invasión.

-Ya sabes lo potente que es este bebe- dijo Kallen a nadie en particular dentro de la cabina del piloto del Knightmare. Acelero la máquina de guerra en dirección de los helicópteros y con un simple movimiento de sus dedos los dos smash hank colocados en los hombros de su bebe salieron disparados a su dirección. Un solo smash hawk impacto el objetivo deseado destruyéndolo inmediatamente pero el piloto del otro helicóptero tuvo la suerte de poder esquivar el proyectil de alta velocidad.

-retirados. Yo luchare contra el Knightmare- dijo una voz desde el aire. Una gran sombre cubria al helicóptero restante

"_Maldición_" pensó Kallen mientras reconocía el avión que se aproximaba, retrocedió unos metros esperando que se reacomodaran los smash hawk. El avión en si no era nada del otro mundo pero su cargamento si, era un Knightmare de última generación.

-no sé de donde lo abras sacado pero... – Dijo la voz desde Knightmare en el aire mientras se desprendía del avión -¡un Glasgow de tamaño estándar no va a poder contra este Sutherland- Kallen lanzo su smash hawk con la esperanza de golpearlo pero fue repelido con el smash hawk del Sutherland que aterrizaba en el suelo.

-y menos aún si lo pilotea un once que no quiere ser leal a su majestad – disparo el cañón del rifle del Knightmare sin aviso, solo para ser bloqueado por el brazo izquierdo del Glasgow

-ummm-dijo ella en dolor al sentir el impacto del proyectil, todo el brazo izquierdo de su Knightmare estaba inutilizable "_¡Kallen¡ cambio de planes_" dijo la voz de Nagata a través del comunicador – _la tendremos mal si me paro, ¡huye¡_- le grito Nagata.

-Pero..-intento protestar Kallen pero la comunicación ya estaba cortada.

Lo que no vio Nagata fue un Sutherland azul subir entre los edificios a toda velocidad , cuando se dio cuenta del Knightmare ya era muy tarde estaba enfrente del camión apuntado con su rifle "_No_" pensó Nagata al ver como el Sutherland comenzaba a disparar al vehículo, se dio cuenta del acceso a los túneles a su izquierda y sin pensarlo tomo esa vía pero no sin antes haber pagado el precio, uno de las balas del rifle había perforado el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo dejándole gravemente herido "_Kallen_" pensó el mientras intentaba detener el flujo de sangre con su mano derecha.

-Un tipo que toma decisiones rápidas- dijo la piloto del nuevo Sutherland mientras veía al camión entrar a los túneles, eso sí sin dejar de disparar su rifle acomodo unos de sus mechones plateados para dirigirse a apoyar a su compañero ya que su Knightmare no pasaría por la entrada del túnel.

-¿Por qué?- grito Kallen en su asiento de piloto al ver que su smash hawk se había atascado, el miedo invadía su cuerpo.

-menuda chatarra de brazo- dijo su oponente mientras se preparaba para envestirla con su cuchilla pero fue detenido al sentir un proyectil impactar la cuchilla y una pantalla de humo cubrir la vía "_Eyecto su brazo_" pensó el piloto enemigo al ver la cantidad de humo, escucho las ruedas del Glasgow acelerar al máximo y comenzar a alejarse del lugar –Nada mal, pero esta batalla ya es mía- dijo sonriente al ver como se escapaba su oponente.

Dentro del compartimiento en el camión la oscuridad había consumido la poca iluminación que había "_fuera de servicio_" pensó Lelouch luego de que su enésimo intento de contactar a su compañero vía telefónica fallara "_Nos estamos moviendo por los túneles del metro, no hay otra explicación, no sé muy bien donde me encuentro y salir ahora mismo puede ser peligroso_" un suspiro de derrota se escapó de sus labios.

"_pero.."_ miro al radio que tenía a su lado, lo había recuperado de la bata que había soltado la terrorista "_Muy bien, está muy claro me disculpo con los militares, pero con una radio terrorista_" era un buen plan, excepto la parte que podían confundirlo con un terrorista y asesinarlo más rápidamente _"Pero se me olvida el_" miro fijamente a la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras la persecución ocurría en las calles de Tokio y en dirección hacia el ghetto de Shinjuku, en la base militar británica de Tokio dos hombres mantenían una conversación.

-aja- dijo uno de los hombres mientras mantenía una pose expectante.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo el otro un poco sorprendido.

-¿ah? Tenía razón- respondió alegre, dejando al otro hombre irritado

-Idiota-

-Están yendo muy lejos- hablo en tono serio. El dueño de la voz era el conde Lloyd Asplund sociópata de la ciencia y arrogante de sus creaciones, encargado de la rama de investigación Camelot fuera de la cadena de mando de Britania, Tenía el pelo de color morado claro junto a sus ojos verde azulados era de mediana estatura, un poco más bajo para su edad, hombre muy perceptivo de sus alrededores aunque no lo pareciera –algo que usted general, y el príncipe Clovis han estado escondiendo ha sido robado por los terroristas- tenía una sonrisa arrogante –recuperarlo será fácil, pero también quieren que descubra quienes han cometido el robo, si permite que los terrorista sigan su camino, encontrara su madriguera- Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara del general delante de el

-¡en hora buena¡ Cécile tu deducción ha sido correcta –dijo cambiando totalmente su lenguaje corporal a uno más relajado.

La susodicha nombrada por Lloyd era Cécile Croomy su hermosa asistente, era una chica un poco reservada pero muy inteligente y habilidosa capaz de manejar con alta eficiencia cualquier Knightmare, lleva el uniforme estándar del centro de investigación Camelot solo que en vez de pantalón utilizaba una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Tenía una figura esbelta y bien formada llevaba su pelo índigo corto que hacia juego con sus ojos azules dándole un aire de realeza aunque no perteneciera a ella.

-oh… esto… yo solo dije que me parecía raro que movilizaran tantas fuerzas – dijo ella nerviosa al ser tomada por sorpresa por Lloyd.

-Suficiente- dijo el general en tono fuerte, no necesitaba una insubordinación en estos momentos -¿y qué es lo que quieres por tu silencio?-

-por eso se lo estoy diciendo, queremos ayudar en la búsqueda con mi pequeño juguete-

-¿ayudar?-el general no le creía una sola palabra.

-Si. Queremos información- la voz de Lloyd era seria al igual que su postura

-y bien que es lo que han robado- pregunto Cécile recupera de su nerviosismo.

El general estaba en una posición difícil, tal vez podía matar a ambos aquí y decir que fue debido a una insubordinación pero sería muy poco creíble ya que muchos sabían lo patriota que era Lloyd y Cécile, además si se unían en la búsqueda sería lo mejor ya que había escuchado que tenían un nuevo prototipo de Knightmare –Un arma química- dijo el general dejando escapar la información –o mejor dicho un gas venenoso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-los terrorista están huyendo por el túnel del metro que conecta al ghetto de Shinjuku su misión es encontrar el arma que han robado, los soldados del distrito 11 busquen en el suburbio de Shinjuku y en los túnel del metro una vez descubierto manden las coordenadas- cientos de aviones de desembarcacion sobrevolaban el área del ghetto de Shinjuku cada uno cargados con docenas de soldados del imperio-Nosotros el ejército imperial nos encargaremos de la extracción, aunque vosotros eran antes once, encontrad el tesoro y su ciudadanía será aprobada, ¡ahora es el momento de demostrar su lealtad al imperio de Britania- termino de decir la voz en la radio a sus subordinados que respondió con un simple si mi señor. Cientos de tropas terrestres se desplazan por las calles y túneles de Shinjuku en busca del arma robada causando pánico en los humildes habitantes de la zona que lo único que querían era paz en su vida, pero sería muy difícil de conseguir con tropas de Britania en la zona.

"_Esto es malo_" pensó Nagata mientras conducía por los túneles oscuros había perdido la sensibilidad en todo su costado izquierdo y se sentía muy cansado "_la pérdida de sangre debe ser peor de lo que creía_" veía borroso el camino delante de él.

Para Lelouch su situación no había cambiado, todavía se encontrada encerrado en el compartimiento del camión sin poder hacer nada para mejorar su situación. Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos nuevamente cuando fue sacado bruscamente de su ensoñación por una colisión.

-¿un accidente?, o fuimos atacados por los militares- se preguntó Lelouch mientras se levantaba del suelo ya que la colisión lo había tumbado totalmente

-Esto no va bien..- susurro Nagata sin fuerzas mientras aceleraba al máximo el camión, sin obtener ningún avance –no puedo permitir que nadie descubra…- estiro su mano hasta llegar a un interruptor alado del volante –debo activarla…- y con lo último de su fuerzo subió el interruptor esperando que activara la bombas de gas, pero para su sorpresa nada sucedió "_no sirve_" pensó riéndose "_todo esto para robar una bomba que no sirve_"

La puerta lateral del compartimiento se abrió en su totalidad, esperando que la bomba detonara para soltar el gas, pero no sucedió. Para Lelouch este era su oportunidad de escape.

Unos de los soldados enviados había está observando el camión desde hace un rato esperando la confirmación de la bomba, no fue sino hasta que se abrió la puerta que pudo hacerlo, Mando la señal a su mayor y procedió a acercase al arma, solo para detectar la figura de Lelouch en el camión "_Un terrorista_" pensó el soldado al ver a la persona y con ello acelero su movimiento preparándose para soltar una patada cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

"_Se detuvo_" pensó Lelouch mientras se sentía aliviado –si subo….- pero detuvo su hablar al detectar una sombra acercarse rápidamente a él. Giro su cuerpo para ver una pierna rápidamente acercase a su cara, gracias a su entrenamiento diario y a su experiencia en combates previo fue capaz de bloquear fácilmente la patada. En una acción rápida re direcciono el golpe y se preparó a contratacar. El soldado fue tomado desprevenido al sentir el pies del terrorista plantar una patada poderosa en su pecho y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba con la espalda contra la pared del camión y un antebrazo estrangulando.

-Maldito perro de Britania- dijo Lelouch furioso mientras aumentaba la presión de su antebrazo en el cuello del soldado que intentaba zafarse del agarre, no le importaba asesinarlo ahí mismo ya que era matar o morir.

El soldado no podía crear que fue derrotado tan fácilmente por el terrorista, intento con todas su fuerza zafarse pero su oponente era más fuerte que el aun con la adrenalina corriendo en su sangre –No mate…- intento decir el soldado mientras dejaba caer la parte inferior de su mascara –no permitiré que suelte el gas venenoso-

-Acaso crees que soy terrorista- dijo Lelouch sin soltar el agarre pero cambio su posición lo que dejo que su rostro fuera visto por el soldado.

-Lelouch- dijo el soldado deteniendo sus intentos de soltarse, reconoció la cara del chico con el que estaba peleando. Lelouch fue tomado por sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto soltando un poco el agarre

-Soy yo…Suzaku – le respondió el soldado mientras restiraba el casco de su cara para revelar el rostro de su viejo amigo. Memorias de su niñez pasaron por la mente de Lelouch al ver de nuevo a su amigo, memorias de cuando jugaban en los jardines o cuando hacían travesuras en la mansión–A sido un tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa Suzaku al ver que Lelouch todavía se acordaba de él.

-Tu. .Creí que estabas muerto- dijo Lelouch saliendo de su estupor, solo para ser tomado de nuevo por la realidad, Suzaku cargaba puesto el uniforme de un soldado de britana –A sí que ahora eres un perro de Britania-

-A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo Lelouch- dijo el sarcástico – y tú ahora eres un terrorista que asesina sin piedad y robas un gas venenoso- contesto devolviendo la pedrada.

-¿de qué hablas?, no tengo la más mínima idea porque me llamas terrorista- es que acaso nadie reconocía su uniforme, miro la esfera y se dio cuenta que era más que una esfera metálica vacía – ¿es eso una capsula de gas?-

-no me digas que…-acaso Lelouch no sabía que era eso, pero si era uno de los terrorista que lo robo debía tener al menos idea ¿no?.

-No Suzaku, no soy terrorista, simplemente estuve en el lugar incorrecto en el momento adecuado, además…- pero fue interrumpido por una luz cegadora proveniente de la esfera metálica.

"_La han activado_" pensó Suzaku al ver como se abría el arma –al suelo Lelouch ¡- grito Suzaku mientras colocaba su mano sobre el rostro de Lelouch para prevenir que fuera afectado por el gas. La capsula se abrió totalmente pero lo que había adentro no era un gas, sino una chica hermosísima de tez pálida con cabello verde y largo, lo más extraño era la camisa de fuerza que portaba.

-Eso no es gas venenoso-Suzaku esta asombrado de ver a la chica, pero sin soltar la mano de la boca de Lelouch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas de la ciudad el Glasgow rojo se encontraba oculto sentado en el suelo mientras su piloto respira de alivio, había escapado por muy poco.

-lo siento me he asustado y….- dijo Kallen a través de la radio a su líder Ohgi

-no pasa nada- le aseguro Ohgi – puedes usar los transmisores del Glasgow y lo más importante es…-

-Si-dijo Kallen captando el mensaje oculto –Por la información que obtuvimos, creo que es un gas venenoso – soltó un envase vacío de agua que había estado tomando hasta hace poco, aunque pocos sabían la maquinas no poseían sistema de ventilación, al menos la que ella poseía, así que adentro en la cabina era como un horno, más aun en verano.

-¿Qué pasa con Nagata?-

-no lo sé- respondió con sinceridad –creo que sigue en los túneles pero es probable que ya esté muerto- oro por el alama de su compañero.

-.-.-.-.-.

Lelouch habían bajado del camión con la chica, Lelouch con dudas y Suzaku con muchas preguntas en mente.

-contéstame Suzaku-Hablo Lelouch mientras sostenía con cuidado entre sus brazo a la chica –acaso esta chica te parece un gas venenoso.

-Pero nos informaron que era uno- respondió Suzaku nervioso, estaba arrodillado delante de Lelouch.

-¿De cuándo acá Britania dice la verdad?- dijo despectivo Lelouch, mientras veía la cara de la chica, con una mano la libero de la máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, parecía que no la deja respirar bien. "_quien eres" _pensó Lelouch sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de la chica.

-pero ellos….- intento replicar Suzaku pero sin encontrar las palabras, había sido engallado, libero las piernas de la chica al abrir el cierre que cubría su parte inferior.

-Que Mono- dijo una voz desconocida a la vez que varias luces se encendía dejando ciegos temporalmente a ambos chicos –no recuerdo haberle dado tanta autoridad a un inmigrante de Britania- Suzaku reconoció que era su mayor junto a una cuadrilla de soldados.

-Pero nos informaron que había un gas venenoso- le planto frente a su superior

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo enojado el mayor ante la insolencia del soldado.

"_esto va mal_" pensó Lelouch al ver la situación desenvolverse delante de él. "_esto es más que un simple gas venenoso, algo están ocultando_" un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo "_Nunnally, creo que tienes razón las malas apuestas van a acabar con mi vida si solo Euphemia me escuchara._" sonrió débilmente ante las imágenes de sus dos hermanas.

-pero te permitiré que vivas con esa información-saco una pistola y la coloco delante de Suzaku –Si cumples mi orden- le ofreció la pistola a el –Soldado de Britania úsala para matar a ese terrorista – una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro del mayor.

-¡él no es un terrorista¡- dijo Suzaku girando a ver a su amigo –es solo un civil que se ha visto envuelto en todo esto-

-canalla, es una orden- grito el mayor. "_Britania"_ pensó Nagata mientras escucha las voces desde el asiento del conductor, había recuperado la conciencia "_no permitiré que obtengas esto_"

-le has jurado lealtad a Britania ¿no?-

-si… pero no… no lo hare- le sonrió a Lelouch y a la chica aunque no la conociera –no puedo disparar a un simple civil-

-entonces- el barril de la pistola fue colocado en el costado de Suzaku –Muere- y con un simple jalón del gatillo una bala perforo el cuerpo de Suzaku haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara al suelo.

-Suzaku ¡-grito Lelouch al ver el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo sin moverse

-por lo que veo no eres más que un simple estudiante de Britania que pena- dijo riéndose – coged a la chica y luego matar al estudiante- Los ojos de Lelouch estaban llenos de terror ante su inminente muerte "_No, no puedo morir aquí_" ero lo único que podía pensar Lelouch

-Si señor- dijeron las tropas detrás de él que comenzaron a moverse hacia Lelouch que estaba paralizado.

-soldados de Britania…. cabrones.-susurro Nagata mientras movía su mano nuevamente hacia el interruptor solo que este era diferente era un botón rojo y alado de él estaba la fotografía de su esposa junto a su hija.

-preparados-dijo la voz de uno de los soldados que apuntaba a Lelouch

-Viva Japón- y sin pensarlo presiono el botón rojo activando la bomba que estaba debajo de sus asientos junto al tanque de gasolina del camión.

-Fuego- dijo el soldado sin percatarse del fuego que salía del camión.

"_Nunnally, Euphemia las amo_" pensó Lelouch mientras cerraba los ojos a su destino.

BOOOM¡

Desde la lejanía se podía ver humo saliendo del centro Shinjuku-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿se han escapado?¡- dijo furioso el general, la mano derecha de Clovis la Britania mientras escuchaba los reportes desde el comando móvil central un enorme vehículo impenetrable –y como ha pasado eso con las tropas especiales presente – le grito por su ineficiencia.

-lo lamento- respondió la voz por la radio

-Nos hemos dispersado conforme a lo ordenado, pero los cimientos – dijo una segunda voz en la radio

-por qué creéis que solo os lo he ordenado a vosotros-

-reanudaremos la búsqueda- y con ello corto la transmisión.

-el plan ha entrado en su segunda fase- dijo Clovis indiferentemente mientras estaba sentado en el trono del vehículo.

-Pero.. Su majestad- intervino el general tratando de convencer a su alteza.

-Si esta información se filtra y llega a la madre patria seré desheredado- dijo tristemente Clovis al pensar lo que podría suceder con él si su padre escuchara sobre su pequeño proyecto –digámosle al cuartel general que fue un ensayo de una maniobra para limpiar un distrito de actividad terrorista- comenzó a levantarse de su asiento –como tercer príncipe, Clovis, te lo ordeno- aumento el tono de su voz a uno de mayor autoridad.

-destruye el distrito de Shinjuku- la pose de autoridad en él era innegable.-y todo habitante que viva en el-

Capítulo 1

Fin

Próximo capitulo:

Obediencia absoluta: la batalla de Shinjuku

A/N: luego de lanzarme una maratón adictiva de Code geass –dos días seguido viendo ambas temporadas- y con un amor recién descubierto por esta serie me pregunte, ¿Por qué no hacer un fanfic? Al principio lo deseche pero luego de volver a ver la serie me di de cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas, pequeñas fallas que pueden ser mejoradas.

Esto no es un intento de novelizar la serie, los primero capítulos se pegaran mucho a la serie, pero más adelante habrán cambios grandes. Este Lelouch no es el mismo de la serie es mi propia visión como la de cualquier autor, este Lelouch no es un demonio ni piensas serlo es un hombre que ha visto y experimentado la maldad de un imperio corrupto como el de Britania y piensa combatirlo pero no con más maldad sino con bondad bueno no tanto asi pero no va acaer en las locuras de el, como se han fijado el está en Japón con nunally y Euphemia nos almas bondadosas que lo ayudaran ya vera.

Pienso que soy un poco idealista y pienso insertarle eso a este Lelouch, alguien que lucha por la mejora de un pueblo japonés que fue oprimido de su libertad y alejado de su orgullo alguien que quiere mejorar el mundo a través de la esperanza o lo que el llama su alter ego Zero. Con eso termino no quiero delatar más de mis diabólicos planes para este fic.

Que se me olvida, claro antes que me fusiles Lelouch no es un debilucho, todo lo contrario está a la par de Suzaku, más adelante sabrán por qué XD. Estoy pensando en implantar un Lelouchxharem pero no del harem de la noche a la mañana será algo lento hasta sutil, pero estén seguros que verán más de cc Kallen y Cécile-es una de mis favoritas-. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo aunque en su mayoría fue el capítulo 1 de la serie, pero paciencia su lectura será recompensada, me gustaría leer que opinan del capitulo. Hasta luego


End file.
